1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scroll compressor used to compress refrigerant gas of a refrigerator for an air conditioning device. The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 9-257982, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vertical cross section of a conventional scroll compressor is shown in FIG. 3.
In FIG. 3, a cup-shaped housing 2 and a front housing 6 form a closed housing 1, and within this closed housing 1, a fixed scroll 10 and a swirling scroll 14 are disposed. The swirling scroll 14 produces a revolution swirling motion while meshing with the fixed scroll 10.
The fixed scroll 10 is provided with an end plate 11 and a spiral wrap 12 projecting from the inner surface thereof, and the end plate 11 is fastened to the cup-shaped body 2 by a bolt(not shown).
A space within the closed housing 1 is separated by bringing the outer peripheral surface of the end plate 11 into contact with the inner peripheral surface of the cup-shaped body 2, so that a discharge cavity 31 is formed by the outer side of the end plate 11 and a suction chamber 28 is formed by the inner side of the end plate 11.
In the above-described conventional scroll compressor, a pressure relief valve 60 is mounted on the cup-shaped housing 2, and when the pressure of the refrigerant gas in the discharge cavity 31 rises abnormally, this pressure relief valve 60 opens, expels this gas out of the closed housing 1. Therefore, when the pressure of the refrigerant gas in the discharge cavity 31 rises abnormally and this relief valve 60 opens, the performance of the refrigerating apparatus subsequently deteriorates if the refrigerant gas is not supplied to the refrigerant gas circuit.